killzonefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Jorhan Stahl
thumb|224pxJorhan Stahl jest przewodniczącym Najwyższej Rady Helghastów i dyrektorem generalnym korporacji Stahl Arms, największego ośrodka badań nad bronią i grupy przemysłowej na Helghanie. Po zniszczeniu stolicy i śmierci Scolara Visariego z rąk ISA, Stahl i Admirał Orlock walczą o władzę nad Imperium Helghan. Mimo że jest cywilem, jest osobą która ma bardzo duży wpływ na mieszkańców Helghanu. Udało mu się przekonać część armii aby stanęła po jego stronie. Stahl produkuje nową, potężniejszą broń, którą chce uderzyć w ISA i ostatecznie w Ziemię. Głosu użyczył mu Malcolm McDowell, zaś w polskiej wersji Edward Lubaszenko. Biografia Jorhan Brimve Stahl jest synem Khage'a Stahla, twórcy helghańskiej armii i przyjaciela Autarchy Visariego, wcześniej górnika wydobywającego petruzyt. Tak jak większość helghastów został zindoktrynowany mowami ojca i Scolara o wyższości Helghan nad innymi ludźmi. thumb|272px|Radec & StahlKhage próbował obalić Visariego i samemu zostać Autarchą, ostatecznie się to nie udało, bowiem został aresztowany przez Orlocka, dowódcę floty cesarskiej. Jorhan, pomimo losu ojca, odziedziczył Stahl Arms, zaczął produkować broń i został bliskim współpracownikiem Scolara Visariego. Został też przewodniczącym Najwyższej Rady. Poznał też Maela Radeca, pułkownika Ochrony Cesarskiej. Killzone 3 Walka o władzę thumb|left|274px|Jorhan zarzuca Orlockowi zezwolenie na zabicie Visariego W intrze Killzone 3 widać, jak bierze udział w spisku mającym zdetonować bombę atomową nad Pyrrhus, aby rozpocząć większą zaciekłość Helghan w walce. Po śmierci Scolara rywalizuje o tytuł Autarchy z admirałem. Pyta, czy jest jedynym wolnym od staroświeckiego myślenia. Twierdzi, że należy negocjować z ISA, zwabić ich, a gdyby zebrali się w jednym miejscu, wtedy ich wszystkich zabić, za śmierć Scolara Visariego. Gdy Orlock mówi, że on go nie toleruje i nie jest Visarim ten mówi, że to pewnie boli, gdyż nigdy nie wyjdzie z cienia zmarłego Autarchy. Zarzuca mu też między innymi pozwolenie na śmierć władcy Helghan, co rozsierdziło Orlocka. Memoriał thumb|274px|Stahl, Gunsteling i Orlock podczas memoriału ku pamięci Visariego Przebywa też razem z senatorem Gunstelingiem i admirałem Orlockiem na memoriale po pół roku od śmierci Visariego. Orlock wieszczy nastanie ery helghańskiej. Później, na naradzie zarzuca Orlockowi niekompetencję i tym samym rozpoczyna się głosowanie nad przeniesieniem dowództwa nad armią w ręce Stahla. Ostatecznie, w wyniku oddalenia wniosku, zawiesza swą armię w pomocy dla Imperium. Nieudana egzekucja Stahl planował schwytać Narville'a i Sevczenkę. Tomasa uratowali jednak Renegaci pod wodzą Rico i zdołali dolecieć do placówki egzekucji i badań Stahl Arms Deep South, gdzie był Narville i reszta. Renegaci zniszczyli platformy i zdołali z pomocą Seva na jetpacku zniszczyć działa przeciwlotnicze. Gdy dwójka Helghastów przyjechała do bazy z górnej części kompleksu, Sev i Rico przebrali się za nich i jako Argus 2 zinfiltrowali placówkę. Helghanie wzięli ich za gości od egzekucji i pokierowali do przewodniczącego. thumb|left|280px|Stahl podczas odezwy do Imperium HelghanJorhan Stahl eksperymentował na pojmanych, a gdy spytał się Narville'a, czy wie kim jest, ten powiedział "typowe" i wbrew Konwencji Sztokholmskiej zastrzelił jeńca wojennego. Jason mu to powiedział, ale Stahl spytał "myśli pan, że to jest Ziemia?", po czym rozpoczął audycję do Imperium. Stahl twierdził, że Visari i jego ojciec, wielcy przywódcy, stworzyli kraj, w którym Helghastom przyszło żyć. Visari dał cel i nadzieję, a fabryka Khage'a potężną armię, niespotykaną we wszechświecie. Senat wściekł się gdy powiedział, że armia zawiodła, bo stała się "tłusta, leniwa i słaba". Odparł, że czas na nowe rządy, bez poddaństwa i bierności i największą kampanię w historii. Chcąc uhonorować ten dzień kazał zabić działkiem łukowym kapitana ISA, jednak nie udało się i wystawił się na pośmiewisko, ponieważ Sev i Rico zaatakowali Helghastów i uwolnili Narville'a. W wyniku tego Orlock został nowym Autarchą, a Stahl straci poparcie. Plan Stahla - "kolonizacja" Ziemi thumb|272px|Plan Stahla - zagłada i "kolonizacja" ZiemiJorhan Brimve Stahl planował atak na Ziemię, w celu zajęcia jej dla helghańskiego narodu, już od długiego czasu, możliwe że przed zabiciem Visariego. Plan był taki: pokonanie floty UCN; atak napromieniowanym petruzytem na planetę, z której korzeniami sięgał jego lud i jej kolonizacja, czyli zajęcie w imię Helghan. W ten sposób kolonie Zjednoczonych Narodów Kolonii przeraziłyby się Helghan i postanowiły skapitulować. Wiadomość o wybraniu admirała w roli następcy Scolara rozsierdziła go, jak również rozkaz oddania broni petruzytowej w ręce Autarchy. Sev i Rico już wiedzieli o jego zamiarach i powiedzieli dowódcy. Rozwścieczony prezes rozkazał swojemu Komodorowi szykować flotę i rozstawić ludzi wśród sił Orlocka, aby zapobiec aresztowaniu i śmierci właściciela Stahl Arms. Orlock planował boiwem zabić Stahla po zdobyciu broni petruzytowej. Prezes zdołał wysłać statek zwiadowczy na Ziemię, ale ISA poradziło sobie z obroną w postaci filarów z petruzytem i MAWLR-a. Dotarli do stacji kosmicznej. Upadek i ziemiobójstwo thumb|276px|Stahl grozi OrlockowiStahl spotkał się z Orlockiem. Miał mu przekazać broń. Oczywiście zrobił to, ale nie został aresztowany. Rozkazał Komodorowi otworzył ogień w kierunku statków Autarchy. To samo zrobiły zaatakowane okręty, ale Stahl miał tarczę energetyczną i jednym strzałem rozwalił okręty Orlocka. Jorhan rozkazał Autarchowi paść na kolana, ale on wyjął nóż i trafił prezesa w brzuch. Stahl uciekł, ale żołnierze zostali zabici. Sev i Rico ruszyli w stronę odrzutowców. Orlock szukał Stahla, ale ten obezwładnił admirała i zabił go bronią grawitacyjną. Z pomocą komodora dotarł na swój okręt, by zaatakować Ziemię, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Krążownik Stahla stracił napęd i próbował nim wylądować. Sewczenko dobił okręt i w ten sposób spowodował uwolnienie do helghańskiej atmosfery masę napromieniowanego petruzytu, co niemal zgładziło Helghan. Przeżył o dziwo tragedię i nadal prowadził działalność. Charakterystyka Stahl jest chudym mężczyzną, może mieć około 50 lat. Jest bardzo ambitny, chce koniecznie zabić wszystkich na Ziemi, planecie, z której zresztą pochodzi lud Helghanu. Nie jest wybitnym oratorem, czy też strategiem, ale za to genialnym konstruktorem. Nie dba o ludzi, nawet własnych, koniecznie chce zniszczyć UCN i ISA, a także zdobyć władzę nad Helghanem i przestrzenią ludzką. Ciekawostki *Jorhan Stahl jest drugim Helghańskim cywilem przedstawionym w grze, pierwsi byli Helghańscy górnicy. (Nie do końca wiadomo, czy górnicy to cywile, gdyż także są bojownikami. Nie wiadomo też, czy są uznani za część Helghańskiej armii czy są wyłącznie milicją). *Ideały Stahla różnią się od innych. Większość jego broni trafia do jego prywatnej armii, niż do armii. *Stahl okazuje zupełnie inne emocje niż inni Helghaści. W trailerze "Justice" widać go z lekkim, ponurym uśmiechem. *Wygląda jak Werner Faymann, kanclerz Austrii. Swoim zachowaniem przypomina też Josepha Goebbelsa, ministra propagandy III Rzeszy, ale może też być podobny swą działalnością do Ferdinanda Porshe, który był znajomym Hitlera i pomagał w konstrukcji przeróżnej broni. *Może być znajomym pułkownika Radeca. en:Jorhan Stahl es:Jorhan Stahl Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z Killzone 3 Kategoria:Postacie z Killzone: Shadow Fall Kategoria:Helghast Kategoria:Stahl Arms